Have you Forgotten?
by Carley Idonea
Summary: Katie Wood is 14 when her letter arrives. How does Hogwarts cope with a girl who is smarter than Hermione Granger, more competitive than Oliver Wood and determined to become the Minister for Magic? Rated T because I'm paranoid and a bit mouthy.
1. Hogwarts, Have You Forgotten

_**You Made a Rebel of a Careless Man's Careful Daughter**_

Katie Wood is 14 when her letter arrives. How does Hogwarts cope with a girl who is smarter than Hermione Granger, more competitive than Oliver Wood and determined to become the Minister for Magic? Rated T because I'm paranoid and a bit mouthy. _OC/Fred_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Hogwarts, Have You Forgotten?**

_"When your brother is the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, your dad is an Auror and your mum is Fudge's personal assistant, you've got a lot to live up to. It's particularly hard to live up to these standards, when at 14 years old, your letter from Hogwarts hasn't arrived. I thought that the owl had gotten its knickers in a twist (figuratively speaking of course), but once Oliver had left for the train, I knew that something was wrong. My parent's enrolled me at the local Grammar school and didn't mention my lack of letter. Oliver would send me letters during the term time, telling me of how boring his lessons were, how he hated every minute of it. However, the summers are the worst. He spends the whole 2 months going ON and ON about the amazing Hogwarts and the amazing people. I waited for two years for my letter to turn up but I knew that my waiting was hopeless, so I dug in Oliver's bedroom while he was practicing Quiddich, and took his Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1. I learned everything within a week and thought maybe this would help my letter come. I'm on Grade 6 now, higher than Oliver and have read all the books in Flourish and Blotts. I've given up waiting for my letter; maybe I'm just not good enough. These thoughts go through my head every day. It was hardest this summer, because Oliver was made Quiddich captain last year and Harry Potter is now on the team. Well woop-di-fucking-doo for him. I tried to get Oliver to teach me to fly but he's too impatient with me. He treats me like some moron. So I taught myself…"_

I slammed down the lid of my laptop, one of the few items of Muggle technology that I had, and turned back to my essay. Romeo and Juliet. I'm good at Literature but Shakespeare I do not understand in the slightest. Stupid Bard. I always hate it when my teacher calls him that because I automatically think about the stories that mum told me as a kid. It catches me off guard and rubs it in a little bit more. Oliver knocked on my door. I ignored him. Right then he was the last person I wanted to talk to. He came in anyway.  
"Mum says that supper is nearly ready. Hey, have you been crying?" I shook my head, lying through my teeth. He eyed me suspiciously, "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I'm fine" I snapped and glared as he left my room sharpish. I followed him downstairs.

My mum was rushing frantically around the kitchen and flicked her wand at the dining room as she hurried passed the door. Ducking to avoid the flying plates, I walked over to my mother and kissed her on the cheek, "When did you get home?"  
"About 5 minutes ago. Could you set the table please?"  
"Sure thing, did you have a good day?" I yelled after her as she disappeared again  
"Yeah, Arthur Weasley's invited us for lunch tomorrow." I groaned. The Weasley's were the nicest people you could ever meet, poor as dormice, but so lovely. The only problem was the fact that there were 7 Weasley kids and kid's meant Hogwarts. Two of them (Bill and Charlie) had already left, but the remaining four boys were still there and next year the youngest, Ginny, would be leaving as well. I didn't want to have to face them. I pointed this out to my mother and she just waved me away.

My dad got home 15 minutes later as my mum was serving up dinner. I kissed his cheek too as he appeared in the doorway.  
"Good day sweetheart?" I rolled my eyes. "That bad huh?" He patted the top of my head as I cringed away. "Fine then," he said in mock hurt, "Be like that."  
He stalked off to see my mother. Once we'd finished supper, Oliver went into the clearing to practice and I went back upstairs. I spent a few hours finishing my essay and then opened my laptop again. I stared at the chunk of writing and clicked the small red cross in the corner.

_"Do you want to save this document?"_

My mouse hovered over the no icon for a split second but I changed my mind and saved the document as "Katie's Diary". None of my family could work computers so I knew that none of my family would read it. My secrets would be safe and my heart saved away in a Word document.

As I did, my chat 'pinged' and my friend from the Grammar school was asking how I was. Jenna was completely Muggle, knew nothing of the Wizarding World, and thought that Oliver went to a boarding school in Scotland. Whenever she came over, Mum and I would have to hide everything magical and act 'normal'. That was one of the reasons that my parents had bought me a laptop all those years ago. I replied to Jenna and made plans to meet her the next day.

My mum screamed downstairs and I quickly shoved my laptop under my mattress, just in case and swung down the stairs, two at a time. She pointed with a shaking finger at a small caramel coloured owl that sat on the coffee table. In its beak was a yellowish envelope which I approached cautiously and took slowly. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

_Katie Wood  
The Old Barn  
Ottery St Catchpool_

I flipped over the envelope and traced my finger over the purple seal. After 5 minutes, my dad snapped at me.  
"For goodness sakes, open it Katie!" I did with quivering hands and stared in disbelief at the slanted writing.  
A tear dripped down my cheek. "Katie?" My mum asked carefully.  
I replied in a tiny voice.

"I got in."


	2. Going back to Hogwarts

_**You Made a Rebel of a Careless Man's Careful Daughter**_

Katie Wood is 14 when her letter arrives. How does Hogwarts cope with a girl who is smarter than Hermione Granger, more competitive than Oliver Wood and determined to become the Minister for Magic? Rated T because I'm paranoid and a bit mouthy. _OC/Fred_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Going Back to Hogwarts**

I was really nervous standing at King's Cross Station, holdall in one hand, and owl in the other. My new friend, Cayleigh was snowy white and had icy blue eyes. My holdall was pink with white polka dots and had an undetectable extension charm on it. Inside was my trunk, a wardrobe, dressing table and desk. I wasn't allowed to pack my bookcase. I planned to add an extension charm to my trunk and create a bedroom of sorts. That way, I could keep things tidy and make sure that no-one stole any of my stuff, as the case had been at the Grammar school. Cayleigh was drawing attention, as was my brother with his broom and trunk so we moved towards Platform 9 ¾. The station clock read 10 o' clock as we ploughed through the wall and emerged onto the steamy platform. Oliver stalked off to see some of his friends. My parents had to get back to work so said their goodbyes and apparated. I didn't know what to do with myself as I waited awkwardly. Oliver walked back over with a few friends. "You're supposed to get on the train" He said in his nasty sibling show off tone. I rolled my eyes and said pointedly,

"Are you not going to introduce me?"  
He folded his arms, defeated by my comeback. I stuck out my hand.  
"Katie Wood, it's nice to meet you."  
The guy on his left responded, "Lee Jordan, Oliver didn't mention he had a sister"  
"Really? Well I'm not all that surprised, with an ego that big to tend, I'd just get in the way"  
His friends wolf-whistled at my confidence and I grimaced at him. I then flicked my hair and looked directly at Lee.  
"Please excuse me, I need to find a cup of coffee before the train leaves" I strutted away, disappointed that my brother hadn't mentioned me. I'd apologise later for making him look like an idiot. As I walked towards the café, I heard one of them mutter, "Dude, why didn't you mention that you had a hot sister?" I smirked and turned to watch my brother play-punch the guy in the arm.

Once armed with a cup of passable coffee, I found myself a compartment and took out my laptop. I typed an entry in my diary and when I'd finished, looked out the window at the last few people left on the platform. The clock on the platform read 10.58am when a flustered family of red haired wizards burst through the wall. I smiled at one of the twins who saw me through the window and he gave me an annoyed grimace as Mrs Weasley caught him in one of her famous death hugs. She spotted me too and waved excitedly, pointing me out to the twin she was crushing. I stood and opened the window, "Mrs Weasley, you'd better let him on the train, unless you intend on keeping him out of trouble this year." Fred and George were very good pranksters and permanently in trouble, stories of which I heard at various parties. She ushered them onto the train and frowned at me

"You'll watch them for me won't you, Katie dear."  
I smiled and waved as the train pulled off. She jogged along to keep up with it.  
"Good luck sweetheart," To Ginny. "Stay out of trouble." To Fred and George. "See you soon Katie!"

"Bye Mrs Weasley." The Weasley's on the train turned to me. Percy, who I'd never liked, turned bright red as he saw me. The twins nudged each other. Ginny ran at me and gave me a hug.  
"We missed you! What are you doing here?"  
I smiled at the red haired girl, "My letter came in the summer"  
The nearest twin piped up, "No need to be rude, but who the hell are you?" The other one hit him over the head, "That's Katie, Fred you moron!"  
"But she's hot!" Fred blushed.  
Percy still looking pink said pompously, "Please excuse me, I must go sit with the prefects. It's grand to see you again, Katie"

George smirked at me. "And it's grand to see you leave, Sir Pompous-de-Prefect." He draped an arm over my shoulders.  
"God! Was he made a prefect? He must be awful to live with." I gave him a hug.  
"He was unbearable for weeks! I just hope he doesn't become Head Boy, the shame would be all too much for me." Fred smiled as he too draped his arm over me. I hugged him too and then slipped out from under their arms as they grinned at each other over my head.  
"Damn, she's always too quick for us, Fred."

I winked at Ginny, who smiled weakly back. "Shall we find a compartment then?"  
She took my hand and wouldn't let go until we got to Hogwarts. After 3 hours on the train and Lee Jordan had joined us, the compartment door slid open and an annoying looking, bushy haired girl flounced in. George blushed.  
"Hey Hermione." She ignored him and spoke in a bossy tone.  
"Have any of you seen Harry or Ron? Only I've been up and down the train and can't find them anywhere."  
I patted George's knee. He was looking slightly down. It was Fred who replied.  
"Haven't seen them since we got onto the platform. Sorry." I stood up, recognising this girl.  
"You must be Hermione Granger. I've heard so much about you from my brother. I'm Katie Wood, by the way, Oliver's little sister."  
She blushed, "I suppose he told you something ridiculous."  
I smiled, "No, he said you were the cleverest girl he'd ever seen." And prettiest, I added silently. Oliver had a slight crush on her. She resumed her bossy position.  
"You're really tall for a first year." She looked down her nose at me or rather, up her nose.  
"Fourth." I corrected.  
She looked taken aback. " I haven't seen you around before?"  
"You wouldn't have. This is my first year at Hogwarts. But I'm being put in the fourth year with my age group."  
She was impressed. "But won't you be terribly behind?"  
"Oh no. Dumbledore seemed to think I'd be fine. He was impressed with what I'd taught myself."  
Fred interrupted. "Blimey, Katie. You hadn't mentioned that you'd met Dumbledore."  
"Oh, he came round our house to assess my progress and sort me. I'm Gryffindor. Before you ask."  
The bossy girl turned and walked out, "Please excuse me, I need to find Ronald and Harry. Please tell me if you see them."

The group let out a huge breathe as she left. "Well, she was pleasant. You alright there, George?" He had slid under the seat in embarrassment. Fred replied, "Nah, he's fine. Just fancies her." Lee snorted and I glared at him. "Shut up. I think it's sweet."  
George smiled at me, appreciatively and pointed at the lamps that had come on. "We should really get our robes on. We'll be there soon."

He was right. Once we'd changed and repacked our bags, we pulled into Hogsmead station. Ginny gripped my arm, terrified.  
"You'll be fine, Ginny. Just follow all the first years. We'll save you a seat at the table."  
She nodded and walked towards the crowd of small people. I watched her for a minute before the twins turned up either side of me. I tucked an arm into each of theirs and we got into a carriage. I became nervous at that point and hit my hands on my legs.  
The twins spoke together, echoing what I'd been telling their sister. "You'll be fine Katie!" I nodded, and buried my head in the shoulder of the one on my left. "Which one are you again?" I mumbled. "Fred." He whispered back. "Don't worry about it."

I stayed with my head on Fred's shoulder until the carriage shuddered to a halt. Reluctant to emerge from my hiding place, the twins carried me out, one at my feet, the other with my arms until I kicked and screamed for them to let me down. They did at the entrance to the Great Hall. I took a deep breath and followed the twins who were walking noisily down the row of tables, greeting everyone. We found a place next to my brother, which I took grudgingly. I leant over and whispered in his ear, "Sorry about the platform." He leant back, "Sorry about not mentioning you." I smiled and he gave me a quick hug before we turned to watch the Sorting. As Ginny was sorted, I waved at her and pointed to a non-existent space next to me. I slid along the bench into my brother, who moved up and back along the bench only to be stopped by Fred who pointed at Ginny who sat next to a small brunette girl and an absolutely TINY boy holding a camera. I waved again and she smiled enthusiastically in return. I turned back to the conversation revolving around the noises protruding from Fred's stomach. Suddenly and rather shockingly, I was absolutely starving and the Pumpkin Pasties on the train seemed ages ago.

Half an hour, I was sinking into my four-poster bed and staring up at the canopy, thinking about how I was now a Gryffindor 4th year and how I had waited so long for this moment. Smiling lightly, I shut my eyes and descended into a darkness of bliss.

* * *

**AN - I hope that AVPM fans enjoy the title**.

xx


	3. First Day

**You Made a Rebel of a Careless Man's Careful Daughter**

Katie Wood is 13 when her letter arrives. How does Hogwarts cope with a girl who is smarter than Hermione Granger, more competitive than Oliver Wood and determined to become the Minister for Magic? Rated T because I'm paranoid and a bit mouthy. _OC/Fred_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – First Day**

I was woken by the feeling of the bed sheet flying off me. Curled into a tight ball, the sudden blast of morning air was a shock to my system and my eyes flew open. Standing at the side of my bed, semi-dressed, were my 5 dorm-mates, grinning like Fred and George when they dropped a bucket on my head.  
"Morning." smiled the one closest to my head, far too peppy for 7am.  
The next girl along spoke really quickly, I could feel my brain churning, slowing her words down, frame by frame.  
"We just thought we'd introduce ourselves seen as we didn't have time last night and you were out pretty quickly."  
I sat up, slightly dazed, "And you thought this was necessary at 7 in the morning?"  
They all exchanged a look and spoke in unison, "Yeah!"

"Right," The fast speaking girl spoke again. "So, I'm Kara. That's Alicia, Angelina, Ali and Katie's over there." Kara pointed at each girl as she said her name.  
"I'm Katie. Oliver Wood's younger sister." I said as I stumbled to the mirror.  
A synchronised gasp echoed around the room. Angelina joined me at the mirror.  
"Wow, Oliver didn't mention -"  
I interrupted, "That he had a sister? I've heard."  
"That must be awful for you." Katie had joined the group, smiling sympathetically.  
"Well, not really. A little awkward at first. But I gave Oliver hell for it yesterday." I swept my hair back into a messy bun, while the others tried Straightening Spells and intricate braids.  
Angelina grinned, "I like you. You can shut Oliver up. Can you teach us?"  
"Why?"  
"Well, Me, Alicia and Katie are on the Quidditch team and he tends to wake us up at ungodly hours for practice."  
I giggled. "Well that sounds like Oliver then. He's never understood the concept of beauty-sleep."  
Alicia put her hand on her forehead dramatically. "Oh Oliver, have you tried beauty-sleep? It works wonders for those bags under your eyes."

Katie folded her arms, "That's not fair, Alicia. You know that he works EXTREMELY hard to get us to the top."  
I leaned over to Angelina, "She fancies him. Right?"  
"Yeah, I don't understand that girl sometimes." I raised an eyebrow. "Well, I mean Oliver's hot and all. But he's a slave driver."  
I shook my head. "Don't worry. I don't understand what people find attractive about my brother."  
Katie had launched into a full argument with Alicia about my brother so my comment could not have been timed any better.  
"He's talented, ambitious, driven and has THE most gorgeous blue eyes."  
I turned away, so not to draw attention to the fact that I too had inherited those eyes from my dad. I slipped into my robes and neatened up my bed. When I'd finished, Alicia and Katie were still arguing so Angelina dragged me downstairs, closely followed by Ali (who hadn't said much) and Kara. We were met in the Common room by the twins and Lee and I could swear that I felt Fred's eyes following me.  
"Are those two arguing about dear Oliver again?" Lee asked, as he noticed Katie and Alicia's absence.  
"Is this something they do often?" The group turned to stare at me.  
"Yes" They all said.  
Fred's stomach rumbled.  
Angelina smiled, "Shall we go down for breakfast? George, or Fred, or whichever one it is, is hungry."  
Fred grinned in agreement; "I'm George"  
I leant over. "You're Fred."  
He looked shocked. "How can you tell?"  
I smiled and tapped my nose, then turned to follow Kara's retreating figure.

The Great Hall was buzzing when we arrived, although most for most of the students, it was a dull, tired buzz. The First Years however, were like fleas, jumping about in excitement. We dodged through the clusters of children and sat by the nearest jug of pumpkin juice. My eyes slid up and down the table searching. I noticed both things that I was looking for at the same time. Well, a jug of coffee appeared in front of me supported by my brother.  
"Looking for this?" He smiled, pouring me a mug.  
"Yes, and you. You packed your books in my trunk." I dumped them on the table.  
"Well you've got so much space in yours. And I can't do those Extension thingies yet."  
"Don't pack so many Quidditch books then." I laughed. He moved his books and sat down next to me.  
"Eat." He instructed, referring to my empty place. I glared at him. I didn't like eating in the morning.  
"Too early." I replied. Ali looked up from her cereal.  
"Are you one of those girls who don't ever eat anything?"  
"No, I just hate breakfast. It's too early to be eating."  
She looked back down at her cereal. I exchanged a glance with Angelina, raising an eyebrow.  
"She doesn't say much." She mouthed. Oliver got up, knocking a bit of toast onto my plate.  
"I'm going to go speak to Madame Hooch about booking the Quidditch. Please try and eat something."  
I shook my head. "I see what you mean, slave driver." Fred looked up from his watch.  
"And that was 2 hours, 14 minutes into term. I think he may have broken a record."  
He grabbed my toast and spread marmalade onto it.  
"Mr. Weasley. Is it a new trend to steal Miss Wood's toast?" We looked up to see Professor McGonagall, holding a stack of timetables.  
"-he -hihde -an - mm" He tried, his mouth bulging.  
"It's alright Professor. I wasn't going to eat it." I smiled.  
"Yes. Well, here's your timetables, you horrible lot. Miss Wood, could you possibly come see me at 1pm this afternoon? We need to discuss your catching up." I smiled as I was handed a piece of parchment.  
"Of course Professor." The boys groaned as they received their timetables.

"Is there a problem Mr. Weasley's?" She smirked sarcastically. They shook their heads and she moved down the table. Fred handed me his timetable.  
"Double Potions. First thing Monday. Kill me now"  
_"Gladly." _muttered Angelina under her breath.  
"Oh don't be melodramatic Fred. I've got the same timetable as you. Plus Muggle Studies, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes during your frees."  
He glared at me. "Why?" He got up and the rest of us followed suit.  
"Fun." growled Angelina. "Double Potions with Snape and those two clowns."

* * *

**AN. Hope you're enjoying it so far. Please R&R**

**xxx**


	4. Almost

**You Made a Rebel of a Careless Man's Careful Daughter**

Katie Wood is 13 when her letter arrives. How does Hogwarts cope with a girl who is smarter than Hermione Granger, more competitive than Oliver Wood and determined to become the Minister for Magic? Rated T because I'm paranoid and a bit mouthy. _OC/Fred_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Almost**

As it turns out, double potions is a bit dull. I think Snape was impressed with how much I knew and how many notes I took. I have a system where I write down everything said in class in my rather large leather bound note book and then in the evening, I copy out the notes in neat and file them away until I need them for exams. It's worked for years. Even so, Snape appears to hate all of us, apart from the Slytherins. I can't decide which extreme of emotion is more influential in his life, not that I particularly care. Apparently, Slytherin and Gryffindor have been rivals since the word GO, so it's no surprise that Snape absolutely despises the Gryffindors in our potions class. For example, Alicia answered his question about antidotes correctly, he complained about how she recited it word for word from out potions book. I checked; she didn't. However, when some exceedingly thick Slytherin boy gave the incorrect answer to the ingredients of the antidote of poisons, he was given 5 points "For trying". Favouritism much? I almost walked out when Snape took a snipe at the fact I'd joined this year, suggesting that I was a Squib. Fred exploded his cauldron to get back at Snape.

Needless to say, by the time Kara dropped me outside McGonagalls office, I was fuming and she had to calm me down before I went in. McGonagall sat me in a very comfortable leather arm chair and gave me a cup of tea before seating herself behind her desk.  
"So Katie?" She smiled, "How has your day been so far?" I paused.  
"Well, unfortunately Professor Snape seems to hate me but I have thoroughly enjoyed Hogwarts." I smiled my 'suck-up-to-teachers' smile.  
"Oh don't worry about him. He's been a little moody at the moment. Not sure why. Anyway, He'll get better. A certain Mr Weasley stopped by earlier to complain about how Professor Snape treated you in the lesson today. He was really upset."  
I raised my eyebrow, "Really? Was it Fred or George?"  
"It was probably Fred, as he'd just come from a detention after blowing up his cauldron. I shall have a word with Professor Snape and clear up the issue." She smiled again. "Now, shall we discuss your future?"  
"My future?"  
"Yes, what are your ambitions? Where do you want to go in life? What subjects do you plan to take at N.E.W.T. level?"  
I spent the next half-hour explaining to her that my life's ambition was to become the first female Minister for Magic or, failing that train as an Auror. As I left her office she promised me that she would organise any extra tutoring for my subjects in order for me to achieve this. I was only half-listening, thinking about Fred. They weren't in the Great Hall, where I grabbed a biscuit and rushed to the common room. The group were sitting by the window, playing Exploding Snap.  
Kara smiled, "Katie's back!" She pulled a chair next to her. "C'mon Katie, we've got 10 minutes."  
"Hang on a minute." I walked up behind Fred, "A word please."  
I led him part way up the stairs so that no one would see us. George was already leaning back on his chair. Fred grabbed my hand and pulled me into a window alcove. "No one can see us here." He flicked a stray piece of hair out of my eyes. He was still holding my hand, which I awkwardly took back. I looked into his eyes as I spoke, lost in the chocolate brown glimmers.

"Fred? You got a detention for blowing up your cauldron?"  
He grinned wickedly. "It's okay. I only had to clean the tables. He couldn't…"  
I interrupted him, "You went to McGonagall?"  
"Well the idiot upset you!" He said defensively.  
I silenced him, "You did that all for me?"  
_Awkward pause. _"Well, yeah."

I smiled, "Thank you."  
Standing on my tiptoes, I reached round and kissed him on the cheek. I lost my balance and he put his arms round my waist to steady me. He didn't let go.  
"You know," He whispered, "You have the most beautiful eyes" Self-consciously, I looked away and he put his hand on my chin, forcing me to look back into his eyes.  
"You know. You shouldn't let Oliver hear you say that." Fred leant forward slowly.  
"Hear what?" We shot away from one another as my brother came down the stairs, probably from reading his Quidditch tactics. I glanced at Fred, who was looking at my brother with that annoyed look he gave his mother. I decided to improvise.  
"Well, Fred was just saying how he wanted to lie-in this weekend but you probably wanted to have a practice."  
Oliver raised his eyebrow, "And why wouldn't I want to hear that?"  
I almost panicked, "Umm… Because he used some rather strong vocabulary?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fred nodding. Oliver shook his head at Fred in a mock disapproving way.  
"I'd prefer it if you didn't corrupt my little sister, Weasley."  
Fred rolled his eyes, "Oh, go take a long walk off a short pier, Wood"  
I walked in between them, clipped both on the head and ran down the stairs.

I sat down next to Kara, who looked at me knowingly.  
She leant over and whispered "You two making out up there?"  
"No! I was thanking him for going to McGonagall." I smiled.  
"By kissing him?" She persisted. I shook my head.  
"Almost." She looked ecstatic. "My darling brother turned up though."  
She nudged me, "Soo, you and Fred eh?"  
I shook my head again, "No. It was only a thank you. It meant nothing." I suddenly felt incredibly guilty. Fred walked down the stairs and my heart started racing. He sat down opposite me and we stared at each other for a moment. I was lost in his eyes again.

**Fred**

I stared at her across the table, hypnotised by those beautiful eyes. _God, she was gorgeous._ I knew that she was too dedicated, too hard-working to have _me _as a distraction. She smiled that absolutely stunning smile and turned to play Exploding Snap. I thought back to our moment a few minutes before. Her hand had been so soft as I grabbed it, she seemed so fragile as she stumbled and as I caught her waist. My heart had been beating for this girl for years. I'd waited at the platform for her in my first year, but she never came. I sent a letter to her and her reply was so sweet. _I'm sorry, s_he kept repeating. Now that she was here, I knew that she was the most important thing in my world. As I held her, she leaned in as well. We had been less than an inch apart. An inch from showing her my true feelings. I was going to kill Wood one day. She was so beautiful.

* * *

**Please R&R_  
_**


	5. Awkward

**You Made a Rebel of a Careless Man's Careful Daughter**

Katie Wood is 13 when her letter arrives. How does Hogwarts cope with a girl who is smarter than Hermione Granger, more competitive than Oliver Wood and determined to become the Minister for Magic? Rated T because I'm paranoid and a bit mouthy. _OC/Fred_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Awkward**

I slammed _Year with a Yeti_ shut and folded my arms. "I have never read such utter tripe in my life!" I declared, as Fred and George sat on the sofa next to me. Angelina sat on the floor, "But it's Lockhart." The girls nodded in agreement. The boys groaned.  
"So? Look, I get that he's some major celebrity and all, but do you really believe any of that crap?" I pointed at my copy of _Yeti _which I'd chucked on the floor. Alicia glared at me, matching the expression of Lockhart on the cover. "Katie, He's an amazingly talented wizard. Why can't you believe his stuff?" I rolled my eyes. George stretched his arm over my shoulder,  
"Anyway, Katie, we've got him next. Maybe you are just a bit jealous of him." I shook my head. Fred hesitated before also draping his arm over me. "Maybe just a little." The group was all nodding.

"Guys, I am NOT jealous of Lockhart. I'm sure he's very good at what he does. I just think he's a self-obsessed fraud." Kara was staring at Fred's arm. I shook my head at her. Suddenly, I became aware of Fred and George grinning at each other over my head. I stood up quickly turned around and leant down. "Not quick enough boys." I smiled. I shoo-ed them over and sat in between Fred and Ali. I turned to her, "What do you think of Lockhart, Ali?" She turned red.

"I think he's a very good author." She stammered. And that was the end of the Lockhart conversation. Kara suddenly started talking about our Transfiguration essay, asking everyone's advice. I became aware of Fred's hand itching towards my own, his fingers millimetres away. I shuffled a little closer, hiding his hand which slid behind my back. It was hidden by a cushion as his hand moved towards my waist. My heart was beating in my ears, as his hand brushed my side. The perfect moment was ruined by the bell, Fred shot his hand back and I stood up quickly. Kara looked at me with that same look she always gave me when I was around Fred. I shook my head as we grabbed our bags.

Fred and I were a little bit awkward after that day on the stairs, although we tried not to be. He didn't want George to know and I preferred not to tell Angelina, Alicia, Katie or Ali what happened. I refused to tell Kara the specifics, only that we almost kissed. We didn't have very much close contact just the two of us, until our first lesson with Lockhart. Our group walked in and were sitting in our usual pairings, Kara and I, Angelina and Alicia, Fred and George, Katie and Ali, Lee sat in the middle on his own, when a message appeared on the blackboard. _Please sit boy/girl._ There was a sudden flurry of squeals and mumbling from the girls. I sat and stared at the ornate, curly writing and already hated Lockhart. I stayed in my seat and Fred slid in beside me.  
"Is this okay?" He mumbled. "I can move if it's too awkward.  
I shook my head. _(God, I seem to be doing a lot of that!) _"Please stay." I smiled at him, sliding my hand along the bench. Our fingers were inches away _(again)_ when the DADA office door opened, slamming against the door. I jumped and brought my hand back.

"For pity sakes" I muttered under my breath, as Lockhart swept dramatically onto the landing.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Me." He smiled his stupid Witch Weekly Charming smile. He then started listing his awards.

I whispered to Fred, "Do you think he's even qualified to teach?" He shrugged.  
"No idea. But this is all clearly rehearsed."  
"He's probably scripted his whole year of classes." We burst into silent peals of laughter.

And Lockhart gave us a quiz. On himself. I was so glad that I'd read his trashy books.

"Well that was pathetic." I threw my bag over my shoulder and started walking to Potions. Kara fell into step next to me. "Katie, you got full marks." Angelina joined my other side.  
"Katie, seriously. Do you hate him that much?"

"Yes." I replied, slightly distracted by the fact that Fred had squeezed in beside me. Kara and Angelina exchanged a look. "Will you two stop that?" We stopped at the corner of the corridor and threw our bags down. I leaned up against the wall.  
"But Katie. He's clever." started Angelina.  
"I know people who are cleverer." I replied.  
"He's successful." She continued, ignoring me.  
"So is my brother."  
"He's fit as!" Kara chipped in.  
"Kara? Really? You think that Percy is fit" Fred and George looked grossed out.  
Kara looked really angry, and I suddenly regretted it. I'd promised that I wouldn't tell.  
"Oh yeah, Katie? You snogged Fred."  
My head shot up and I looked at Fred. He'd frozen and George was looking at him in disbelief.  
"What?" Lee and Angelina yelled together.  
"Fred and Katie?" questioned Alicia.  
"Payback's a bitch." Kara muttered, so that only I could hear. I left my bag, ignored shouts of "Katie! Wait!" and ran.

xxx

I stopped running on the 5th Floor and slid to the floor against a statue. I wanted to cry, but I never did. That was something that I was known for. Katie Wood: can withstand anything thrown at her and will never cry. I heard running footsteps so I moved to behind the statue and brought my knees to my chest. I hid my face in my knees. The running stopped and Fred slid down next to me.  
"Katie? You forgot your stuff." He put his arm around me and I stuck my head on his shoulder. After a few minutes, I moved my hair out of my face and sat forward, looking through my bag. Fred didn't move, but stared at me.  
"Fred? I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have told her about that day but I promise, I didn't lie like that." I said, softly.  
He folded his arms as he wriggled to get comfortable. "Look, Katie. I trust you. You wouldn't have lied and told her we kissed. I've known Kara for years. She likes to be dramatic. She clearly embellished the story a little."  
"But Fred, they're all going to know that something happened between us. I mean, you just ran after me. You should've left me and then we can deny it."  
He lent forward, "I could never leave you upset." he whispered, his hand on mine.  
I looked down, my hands were shaking. His hand gently lifted my chin, his face was now inches from my own. I closed my eyes and his lips met mine. His kiss was tender, gentle. His other hand was on my back, drawing me in. Drawing me in too deep.

**Fred**

I was kissing Katie! She was shaking as I pulled her closer. She'd lost her hairband when she was running so her hair hung in beautiful curls around her shoulders. I pushed her hair behind her ear and left my hand on her cheek. She looked down, her head against mine and bit her lip. I tried to lift her chin again but her hand caught mine. "Katie?" I whispered, scared that I'd hurt her.  
"I've never kissed anyone before." She murmured, almost embarrassed. I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Fred?" She whispered.  
I moved my hand over her beautiful hair.  
"Fred? I'm so sorry." I stopped. She was staring at me with those beautiful eyes, searching for an explanation. All I saw was hurt.  
"_Shit_, Katie. What have I done? I'm sorry." I stumbled over my words, trying to prevent the hurt I was causing this stunning girl.  
"You haven't done anything. Fred, I'm sorry. I just can't." Her sparkling blue eyes were looking watery, but she didn't cry.  
"What do you mean?" I didn't want to let go, I didn't want to stop looking into her eyes.  
"I can't. Fred, you mean too much to me to ruin it all like this.  
"But all that stuff from this week, the hands, the stairs, what was all of that?"  
"Fred, I meant all of that, I promise..."  
"Then why?" I interrupted.  
"I've got so much work to do, and catch up. I've got to try and fit it. And also, Oliver would kill you." We both laughed a little.  
"Fred, I'm just not ready for a relationship yet."  
I helped her up. "It's ok. I understand."  
"No, you don't." She was still holding my hand lightly. "I like you. I think you and I would be great. I want us to be..."  
I stopped her. "Then why not?" I moved closer again.

**Katie**

"Some time. Please." I whispered, as his lips were an inch from mine again. "I need some time." He kissed me again, and I could feel the urgency in it. I could feel his pleading, his need for me not to do this. I broke away.  
"I'm sorry" He tried to kiss me again. "Fred, please."  
"Katie, please don't." He whispered. I kissed him on the cheek. "Some time. Please"  
I picked up my bag and walked away, holding onto his hand until the last moment. I covered my mouth with my hand, feeling the water works coming on. Once I'd suppressed the tears, I tried to work out where I was walking. There was running behind me.  
"Katie!" Fred yelled, grabbing my hand and turning me to face him. "I'll give you time. I'll wait forever for you. But I'm sure as hell not losing you as a friend while I'm waiting." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him in a hug.  
"Thank you." I mumbled into his chest.

That evening in the common room, George was searching for a sign that Fred and I were together or not. He couldn't find one as we sat laughing and as Fred flattened me at wizard's chess. As Angelina, Alicia and I went up to bed, I turned at the foot of the stairs to look at him. He was laughing with Lee and George but our eyes met. I gave him a small smile and I knew that we were going to be okay.

* * *

**A.N. This Chapter really annoys me, because in my mind Katie and Fred would be so perfect together. Fear not my dear readers, the time will come. I have planned out the ENTIRE story, even up until the 19 years later. I'd better get writing before we all die from the tension.**

**Please R&R**


	6. Malfoy and Mudbloods

**You Made a Rebel of a Careless Man's Careful Daughter**

Katie Wood is 14 when her letter arrives. How does Hogwarts cope with a girl who is smarter than Hermione Granger, more competitive than Oliver Wood and determined to become the Minister for Magic? Rated T because I'm paranoid and a bit mouthy. _OC/Fred_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Malfoy and Mudbloods  
**

I was in the common room at 6 in the morning, trying to finish an Ancient Runes essay. First Saturday back at 6am, you expect people to be in bed until midday. I'd just finished my conclusion when Oliver came down the stairs brightly.  
"Morning, Lil Sis!"  
I snapped the Runes text book shut and hit him over the head with it.  
"What was that for?" He groaned.

"It's 6am, you're wearing your Quidditch robes which means you've obviously called a practice which means that you're not letting my friends sleep." I punctuated this by slamming the textbook down.  
Fred and George traipsed downstairs, looking thoroughly asleep and pissed off.  
"Enjoy your homework, Lil Sis!" Oliver smiled, practically skipping out the portrait. George sat down next to me. "I am going to kill your brother one day."  
"Please don't!" I smiled, punching his arm, "And get up, Oliver will kill _you _and me if you're late having fallen asleep in here" He got up, grudgingly  
"I'll come down in a few hours with some breakfast" I promised. This seemed to lighten his mood slightly and he marched out the door, leaving me with Fred.  
"Hey" I smiled at him. "Good Luck with Oliver" My brother was a morning person, bit annoying really. Fred was a little dreamy.  
"Sorry, what?" He stammered.

"Oliver, he's a morning person, Good luck!"  
He shook his head, in a sort of "Snap out of it" way, "Ah right, Thanks"  
I stood up, "Are you alright?"  
He turned, "Yeah yeah, I'm fine. I'd better go." He walked quickly out of the room.

**Fred**

_Oh Facepalm! _I looked like such an idiot back there. What the hell is wrong with me? She said she needed time. So why, in the name of Merlin's boxers, was I about to kiss her?  
I was still telling myself off as I sat on the bench next to Alicia.  
"Right, Team. This is the year…" Oliver droned. My head drooped and I snored on Alicia's shoulder. As always, I dreamt of Katie.  
Alicia nudged me and I woke up. Oliver had finished his _LONG _pep talk and we were going to fly. I was still a little sleepy three hours later, until Katie walked onto the pitch balancing a huge stack of toast and a mug of coffee. We all flew down to her, ignoring Oliver's lack of whistle. She was smiling, laughing as we surrounded her like vultures. She giggled at Oliver's annoyed face and threw him a slice of toast. "Catch, Big Brother!"

We were still enjoying our breakfast when the Slytherin team marched onto the pitch. Wood was livid.

**Katie**

Oliver stormed across to Flint, his face turning purple. _Oh dear, I smell trouble. _I hung back with the girls; The Slytherin team was all male and quite scary. Hermione and Ron came running onto the pitch too and we decided to join the group. We arrived in time to hear that awful Draco boy sneer at Hermione, "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."  
I gasped and grabbed Oliver and Fred's arms to prevent them from flying at Malfoy.  
"How dare you?" screeched Alicia. Ron whipped out his wand, his spello-taped wand. Not good.  
"EAT SLUGS!" He was blasted backwards and the Slytherin team laughed. We all gathered round Ron, he looked really green and then vomited a slug.  
"Let's take him to Hagrid" Said Harry and dragged Ron in that direction. I started dragging Fred and Oliver off the pitch.  
"Come on! Leave him. Let's go back in! Oliver LETS GO!" Oliver had spun round glaring at Malfoy. I leant close to his ear, "Hermione's a strong girl, and she'll be fine." The team walked off the pitch, gobsmacked by Malfoy's insult.

We sat in the common room, Oliver still silent. Colin Creevey piped up, "What does it mean? What Malfoy said?" We glanced at one another.  
I took a deep breath, "It's a really awful name to call a person who is Muggle-born." I said cautiously, "It's not generally a term you hear in civilised conversations." The group nodded in agreement. Colin fell silent and moved to sit with his friends.  
Oliver got up, "Please excuse me." I looked at him, questioningly and he gestured upstairs. Kara and Ali came downstairs carrying a pile of books, looking refreshed from their lie-ins. They were very confused to see a group of sombre looking Gryffindor's so I explained to them what happened.

Once the initial shock had worn off, we all moved to finish off (Or in Fred and George's cases' start) our homework from the week. I giggled as I wrote the poem Lockhart had set us.  
"Katie," whined George. "Can I read your notes from History of Magic?" I rolled my eyes and handed them to him.  
"Wouldn't you be in a pickle if I refused to let you copy my notes?" I smiled.  
He folded his arms, "I would DIE!" We all laughed and resumed the chatty, fun position that we were known for.

Hermione came in at 8 o' clock, alone. We called her over. Angelina smiled at her "Where's Ron and Harry?"  
"Detention." she said quietly. Fred and George nudged each other. Harry and Ron had flown to school in Arthur Weasley's enchanted car. _Idiots.  
_"I think I'm going to bed," she murmured and walked up the stairs. I glanced at the group and mouthed,  
"I'll be right back." I followed her up the stairs and heard my brother's voice.  
"Are you alright, Hermione?" I smiled.  
"Oh, I'll be fine." She replied, her voice cracking. There was silence and I looked round the corner.  
Oliver had caught her in a hug and she was sobbing into him. He saw me and I raised an eyebrow at him. He was talking to her in that soothing voice her used when I was little. It brought back memories of when we didn't hate one another.

I went back downstairs and sat on the armrest of the couch. The conversation had turned to the next Hogsmead trip, which was advertised for Halloween.  
"Oh Katie, you're going to love it there! It is so beautiful!"  
"There's Zonko's and Honeydukes and..."  
"Trust you to mention the joke shop first!"  
"And you'll get to taste butterbeer from Three Broomsticks"  
They went on for hours, and gradually, went upstairs to bed. I was left alone in front of the fireplace, staring at the flames. I'd made it through my first week and it didn't feel as good as I expected. Fred was still looking depressed or away with the fairies and I just felt awful for doing that to him. And then there was Kara, who hadn't spoken to me since I spilt the beans on Percy. She was becoming a great friend and I had to open my big mouth. I curled up on an armchair and heard Fred's voice again, "Your eyes are so beautiful... I could never leave you upset"  
His words had been stuck on replay all week. I took one last look at the fire and went upstairs. As I crawled into bed, I wiped away a lone tear, glad that no one was there to see it fall.


	7. Writing on the Wall

**You Made A Rebel of a Careless Man's Careful Daughter**

Katie Wood is 14 when her letter arrives. How does Hogwarts cope with a girl who is smarter than Hermione Granger, more competitive than Oliver Wood and determined to become the Minister for Magic? Rated T because I'm paranoid and a bit mouthy. _OC/Fred_

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Writing on the Wall**

Hogmeade was actually really pretty and quite exciting, but I wasn't in a shoppy mood. I had a cold and had been forced by my darling brother – clenched fists – to drink some Pepper up Potion. There was still a light steam coming from my ears as we walked into the town. Fred and George went off to Zonko's Joke shop to meet Lee and I quote "Stock up on a few Joking essentials." Ali and Kara (who still wasn't really speaking to me after the Percy incident) went to the post office to send a letter. I'd offered Cayleigh, as a sort of peace offering, but she refused. The remaining girls dragged me to Honeydukes, where I stood in the corner, away from the crowds, pretending to admire the wall of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans. Truth be told, I wanted nothing more than to go back to Hogwarts, sit in an armchair and read the muggle book of fairy tales, which I always read as a pick-me-up. Wishful thinking gets you nowhere.

What seemed like hours later, we were sitting in the Great Hall, enjoying the Halloween feast. I'd perked up a little, but Oliver was watching me closely. Looking quickly up and down, I kicked Fred and George under the table. I leant over as they gave me simultaneous death glares, "Where's Ginny?"

They shrugged, "Bathroom?" I nodded and joined in the laughing. Dumbledore stood up, "Right, now that you are all fed and watered, off you go to bed." There was a sudden clatter as everyone stood up. I walked with Angelina and Alicia who were discussing make-up.  
"Apparently, that stuff that you bought in Hogsmeade works a charm."  
"It was stupidly expensive so I certainly hope so!"

We turned the corner and saw a group of students in a clump, staring at something on the wall. I dodged through the crowd to find Fred and George near the front.  
"What's going on?" I whispered as silence fell over the group.  
"No idea." Replied Fred who proceeded to lift me up slightly. I gasped at what I saw.  
"What's going on up there?" He hissed at me. Filch grapped Harry by the tie.  
"I'LL KILL YA!" Fred put me down. The crowd parted, Dumbledore had arrived.  
"Everyone will return to their dormitories at once." Everyone turned. "Everyone except… You three."  
I recounted what I saw as we walked back. "Harry, Ron and Hermione ("Now there's a surprise" muttered George) were standing there, Filch's cat was hanging from the _candle_ and there was writing on the wall. It was written in blood."  
"Well," prompted Oliver, who had also joined the group. "What did it say?"  
I swallowed, "The Chamber of Secret's has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware"  
We splashed through a puddle outside a bathroom.

"Weird" declared Lee Jordan. I gave him a sarcastic look, which clearly said, "No shit, Sherlock"

Xxx

The initial shock of the attack on Mrs Norris had worn off by the 12th of November. The staff told us the story of Salazar Slytherin's supposed secret chamber and the legend of what it held. I consulted my _Hogwarts: A History _at least 3 times per day and sent a letter to my mum asking her if she knew anything about it. She hadn't replied and I feared the worst. Oliver wasn't helping.  
"It's your birthday tomorrow," he said loudly as I came down the stairs on Thursday morning.  
"Shhh!" I said, "You breathe a word and I will break your broomstick in half." I didn't speak to him for the rest of the day.

I woke up the next morning feeling despondent and tried to pretend that it was just a normal day. The group was already at breakfast and I sat reading _Break with a Banshee _Chapter 6, which his Lordship had set in preparation for our lesson today. There was a screech, and I looked up to see the flurry of the morning Owl post.  
"Katie," pointed Fred, "Isn't that your owl?" I followed his gaze and watch Cayleigh fly towards me.  
"Oh shit." I muttered, as she landed, dropping a parcel in front of me. She was followed by our family owl and my grandparent's bird. I hid my head in my hands as they piled up the parcels.  
"What's going on Katie?" asked George, stroking my grandparent's owl.  
"Oh nothing..." I began to say, interrupted  
Oliver added his present to the top of the pile, kissed my cheek and declared loudly, "Happy Birthday, Lil Sis!"  
I shut my eyes and grimaced, ignoring the outbursts of "Katie. Why didn't you tell us?"  
" I hate my birthday." I said through clenched teeth. "Expect to find your broomstick in two, tonight."  
Angelina cried out, "Oh don't do that, we've got a match tomorrow!"  
I stood up, flicked my wand at the pile and walked off. I waited outside Lockhart's room for 20 minutes when I heard shouts of "We've found her." I turned to see the twins walking towards me grinning. They were followed by the rest of the group. I slid down the wall and sat of the floor.

"Katie, we're sorry about your birthday." Alicia said, as she sat down next to me. I folded my arms and sighed,  
"Don't be. I hate it anyway." Angelina sat on my other side.  
"Why?"  
I took a deep breath. "At the grammar school, they always got the birthday person to stand up in assembly. We would sing to them. No-one ever really sang for me and I didn't really have any friends there. They all hated me for some reason. I've hated my birthday ever since the first year."  
They both hugged me, "Oh Katie, that's awful."  
I shook my head, "Besides, it's Friday the 13th. It's unlucky." Other Katie sat in front of me.  
"But why didn't you tell us? I mean, we all love birthdays and we would've loved to make yours great."  
I sighed again, "Because a) We've got Lockhart today and I'd rather_ he _didn't know. B) You've all got Quidditch tomorrow and should be focusing on that. C) I haven't had a big fuss for my birthday for 3 years. And D) I just didn't want you lot to know."  
"But_ WHY_, Katie?" whined Fred.  
"Cos you guys are the only friend's I've ever had and if I'd told you, you would've done something big and I would've hated it. And I don't want to lose you."  
They all simpered and threw their arms around me as the bell rang.

**Fred**

She is one of the most annoyingly selfless people I have ever met. Right, I decided as we walked into Lockhart's room, Katie is going to get an amazing birthday! Smiling, I scribbled a note and sent it round the class. She was probably going to hate me for it. Oh well. _Happy Birthday, you beautiful girl!_


	8. Happy Birthday Katie

**You Made a Rebel of a Careless Man's Careful Daughter**

Katie Wood is 13 when her letter arrives. How does Hogwarts cope with a girl who is smarter than Hermione Granger, more competitive than Oliver Wood and determined to become the Minister for Magic? Rated T because I'm paranoid and a bit mouthy. _OC/Fred_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Fred**

Angelina stayed back in DADA and persuaded Katie to wait for her. Katie wanted to check up on something anyway. So I practically sprinted to find McGonagall and explained the whole thing to her. She immediately gave permission. When I got to the Great Hall, Alicia and Katie (Bell) were already sticking up a few decorations. People from our DADA class walked passed smiling and sat in the spaces around where we wanted to sit Katie. I heard a crash outside as Angelina 'accidentally' kicked a suit of armour and knew we had approximately 30 seconds to sort everything out, but due to Alicia's wonderful organisation skills, we were ready. She skipped up to the High Table and shushed everyone.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," she smiled, "Today is a very special day!" Angelina rounded the corner and Katie's mouth hit the floor.

**Katie**

"Today, is the lovely Katie Wood's birthday!" Alicia sang from the High Table. I couldn't help but laugh. They had decorated the ENTIRE hall with banners and balloons. Everyone stood up and started clapping as Angelina dragged me down the isle between the tables. She sat me down under an arch of balloons and Fred put a birthday cake in front of me. With a flourish of his wand, he lit the candles and started conducting the singing of Happy Birthday. I smiled and blew out the candles when prompted. One was left burning. Angelina giggled.  
"Right, for every candle left, you have to kiss someone." I frowned.  
"I've never heard that one before."  
She giggled again, "You wouldn't have, I just made it up!" There was an eruption of laughter. Fred and George sat grinning on the other side of the table. I beckoned them forward.  
"Where'd you get the cake?" I yelled above the noise. George tapped the side of his nose.  
"We'll show you later" replied Fred, earning a questioning look from George. I was handed a knife and stared at the multitiered and HUGE cake.  
"Umm…" I murmered before tapping the knife with my wand and began handing out the slices. It was only when Oliver turned up that I realised that I was actually enjoying myself. He gave me a hug.

"Are you going to open your presents now?" I shook my head.  
"Maybe later." The bell rang as the last few crumbs of cake were eaten. Fred and George waved their wands and the balloons and mess disappeared.

In a slightly better mood, I skipped to Transfiguration where Professor McGonagall was smiling when we walked in. That was a first. The day didn't seem so awful after that. As we walked back to the common room, Angelina drew me aside.

"You know, you still have to kiss someone."  
I turned to check that no one was around. "I'll use up that kiss later." She winked at me.  
"On Fred?" I shrugged, not trying to give it away. She patted my shoulder,  
"Happy Birthday, Honey." I smiled at her and we walked into the common room after the Fat Lady had said "Happy Birthday". I blushed as a handful of balloons flew up and I was showered in sparkles. "Fred, George, no more parties! My brother will murder you if you stay up late!" They made identical noises of arguing but pinned my arms to my side as they marched me towards another wall of balloons. Angelina skipped up behind me and put her hands over my eyes.  
"Angie, what's this about?" She still hadn't removed her hands.

"You'll see!" There was a loud countdown and she took her hands away. There was a huge applause and I was thrown into a circle of people. A huge pile of presents lay waiting on the table.  
"Wha – how?" I mumbled, speechless.  
Alicia smiled, "You've got to give the owlmail some credit!" I rolled my eyes,  
"Credit where credit is due?" we giggled but Fred interupted us.  
"Katie! Open presents and then we'll go to bed and win the Quidditch match tomorrow."

I grimaced. "Fine!" Before I'd finished, a package was shoved in my hands. I rolled my eyes, sat down on a couch and started opening presents.

Xxx

I woke up the next morning with a messy pile of gifts on the floor next to me. It was only 5 am. For GOODNESS SAKES! I grabbed a list that the lovely organised Alicia had compiled for me and walked downstairs. No surprise, Oliver was there pouring over a miniture Quidditch pitch model complete with tiny figures. I picked up the one of him. He grabbed it back, huffing.  
"Chill Oliver, it'll be fine! You've trained them well and now we just have to play. Just don't kill any of your team PURLEASE!" He huffed again so I kissed his cheek and sat down to write Thank You notes. Three hours later, I met the team down at breakfast. Oliver wasn't eating, Harry was pushing his scrambled egg around the plate, Angelina, Katie and Alicia were trying to reassure Oliver and failing dismally. Even Fred and George looked slightly pale, although they were shovelling in breakfast as quickly as usual.  
"Morning" I said, brightly and was met with groans, mmhs and nothing from Oliver. Reaching over and grabbing the coffee pot next to Oliver, I poured a cup of a morning wake up call. Hermione, Ron and Ginny appeared at my elbows.

"Ready to go Katie?" Hermione asked.

I downed the coffee, burning my throat and looked at the nervous team that sat fidgetting in front of me. Sighing, I dished out instructions, "Harry, you'll do fine." He looked up and gave me what I assume was a greatful smile. "Fred, George, don't kill anyone." They gave me looks of innocence. "Oliver, calm down and eat something!" I leant down next to the girls, "Make sure he eats something." They nodded, smiling, "Good Luck! And please! No one injure themselves!" Oliver looked green.

* * *

**Please R&R  
**

**xxxx**


	9. Purveyors of Aids

**You Made a Rebel of a Careless Man's Careful Daughter**

Katie Wood is 14 when her letter arrives. How does Hogwarts cope with a girl who is smarter than Hermione Granger, more competitive than Oliver Wood and determined to become the Minister for Magic? Rated T because I'm paranoid and a bit mouthy. _OC/Fred_

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Purveyors of Aids  
**

**Katie**

I wrapped my arms around me as a cool breeze shot around the stands. For some reason, I was nervous. I wasn't even playing but butterflies did millions of somersaults in my stomach and I jiggled my foot impatiently. As the team flew out onto the pitch, I cheered along with the rest of the crowd. Oliver winked as the team flew a lap and landed to shake hands with Flint. I found my self peeking through my hands as the match played out in front of me, squealing when a bludger came to close or when the Slytherins tried to block Alicia. Suddenly, a bludger flew at Harry who dodged. Oliver flew up beside him, "Watch yourself, Harry!" The bludger changed course.

"Wood, look out!" Harry yelled as the bludger slammed into Oliver. I screamed as his broom snapped in half and he fell to the ground. He lay still.

I pushed through the crowd and made it to the entrance to the pitch, closely followed by Hermione and Ron. Harry caught the Snitch and rolled to avoid the bludger that was still attacking him. Hermione imploded the ball and ran to Harry's side. I pushed through the crowd of teachers surrounding my brother and sat down next to him. A single, hot tear rolled down my cheek and I brushed it away quickly. McGonagall conjured up a stretcher to carry my still unconscious brother and sent me to the hospital wing.

Xxxx

Oliver groaned slightly as he came round. I smiled and moved into his view. Holding up his broken broomstick, I giggled, "Mum is going to kill you." He grimaced. "Are you alright?"  
"My head hurts. What happened? Did we win?" He tried to sit up. "Oww!"  
"Stay still." I demanded. "Madam Pomfrey thinks you might be concussed. Anyway… Yes, you won. The bludger tailed Harry for the rest of the game and broke his arm. Lockhart then proceeded to remove the bones in his arm and the team is here to see both of you!"

I moved out of the way as the team swarmed around his and Harry's bed. A Weasley twin slung his arm over my shoulder and I looked up into the concerned chocolate brown eyes of Fred. "You look really pale." He said, pulling me into a hug. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around him, my head rested on his chest. "I'm fine." I muttered, not wanting to spoil the moment. Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey came rushing out of her office yelling.  
"Out, OUT! This boy needs rest! He has 33 bones to regrow!" As we were bustled out, I shot a look at Oliver who smiled weakly.

The team grudgingly walked back to the Common Room, joined by Hermione and Ron. "Do you think they'll be alright?" Alicia said quietly.  
"Sure they will!" George piped up, confidently. "Oliver and Harry are strong and Madam Pomfrey hasn't failed yet!"  
Hermione and Ron peeled off and went to the library as we climbed in through the portrait. Met with yells and bombarded with questions, the team was swept by the crowds into the middle of the room. I made my way through the crowd to our usual corner by the fire and curled up in an arm chair. Fred and George appeared next to me. "C'mon Katie! We want to show you something." I allowed myself to be dragged towards the portrait and into the nearest classroom.  
The twins grinned at me in identical 'up to no good' smiles and I frowned. "What have you done now?"  
"Well Katie..." Started George.  
"Seen as we trust you..." continued Fred.  
"And you're going to be stuck with us for the rest of your life." George smirked.  
I raised an eyebrow, "Why does that make me want to run away screaming?" They laughed.  
"Moving swiftly on... we're going to entrust you with the secret of our success."  
Fred pulled an old piece of parchment from his pocket. "This, my dear Katie, is why George and I, are such genius'."

I took the parchment from his outstretched hand and opened it. Confused at its blankness, I looked up at my friends, standing side-by-side, still grinning. Knowing that with Fred and George, this was not any old piece of parchment, I held it away from me expecting it to burst into flames.  
They guffawed at me but stopped abruptly when they saw my face. "Explain." I demanded.  
"Fred? Would you like to do the honours?" He pulled out his wand and tapped the parchment.  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I rolled my eyes.  
"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" He pointed at the parchment, which had lines emerging from the point where he tapped it. I grabbed it back, staring speechless at the map that was forming. The lines coiled and somersaulted until a map of Hogwarts had spread out on the parchment in front of me. I read the small writing at the top of the page.  
_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

"Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers? Is that really Dumbledore!" I interrupted myself.  
"Yep!"  
"In his office."  
"Pacing"  
"He never seems to stop"  
"It's brilliant! How did you get it?"  
They both looked sheepish. Fred began, "Well, back in our First year.."  
"We were young, naive and innocent..." I raised my eyebrow "... Well maybe not so innocent"  
"Filch had us in his office for something or the other and I happened to notice a draw labled Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."  
"So you, being you, nicked it!" They nodded.  
"Anyway, formalities aside. C'mon!" I found myself being dragged down corridors and staircases until they came to a halt outside a portrait of a bowl of fruit. George went up to it and started tickling the pear. So this was the Hogwarts kitchen.

xxx

We made our way back to the Common Room, laden with food and drink and were met with a cheer as a celebration party began. I sat down by the fireplace next to Hermione who was franctically reading her Charms book. She looked up as I sat down.  
"Oh, Oliver is back!" She said before returning to her reading. I turned around and flew into the arms of my brother.  
"Offt! Katie. Calm down, I'm alright." He said soothingly. Someone turned the music on and I gave Oliver one last hug before being swept away by Fred. Around midnight, as I was slowdancing with Fred, Angelina bounded downstairs, clutching sleeping bags and yelled, "Everyone downstairs NOW! SLEEPOVER!" She skipped over to me and handed me a sleeping bag. There was a sudden flurry of activity as everyone scrambled to find a spot to sleep or their sleeping bags. Fred took my hand and guided me through the crowds of people to a corner of the Common Room. I heard Percy complaining to Angelina about the uproar.  
"Oh lighten up Perce." She whined "It's a celebration." He folded his arms.  
"FINE! But everyone in their sleeping bags, lights out in 10 minutes."  
I fell asleep on Fred's chest, with his arm drapped over me protectively.


	10. Mental Microwaves

**You Made a Rebel of a Careless Man's Careful Daughter**

Katie Wood is 14 when her letter arrives. How does Hogwarts cope with a girl who is smarter than Hermione Granger, more competitive than Oliver Wood and determined to become the Minister for Magic? Rated T because I'm paranoid and a bit mouthy. _OC/Fred_

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Mental Microwaves  
**

**Fred**

I woke up with Katie sleeping on my chest and took at least 10 seconds to remember how she got there. It all came flooding back to me as I became aware of the Gryffindor's in sleeping bags around me; most of them still snoring. Smiling at the beautiful girl's sleeping figure, I ran my hand soothingly across her hair, the smooth caramel locks flowing over my fingers. I could've spent my life lying there, so close to the girl of my dreams and I knew with a quick glance at my watch I had about an hour before everyone would wake up. What was wrong with me? I was awake at 5am at the weekend, this was a first. As I contemplated this, I brushed Katie's hair away from her face and was aware of her fluttering eyelids. I withdrew my hand quickly but she mumbled something inaudible into my chest. "Sorry," I whispered, "That was out of line."  
"Don't be. "She replied, looking up at me with her icy blue eyes. I stared into them for a while not wanting to break the gaze as I took in every inch of her perfect face. She got up and slipped out of her sleeping bag quietly, and held out her hand to me pulling me up. We carefully picked our way through the bright purple cocoons that lay scattered about the common room and up the dormitory stairs. She started pulling me towards the girl's staircase but I stopped her.  
"Katie, what are you doing?" I hissed, "I can't go up there."  
She turned around, and put her finger to her lips, almost seductively. I fought the urge to press my lips to hers. "Have you got the map?" She questioned.  
I felt around in my pockets, "No, I think George does."  
"Wait here." She commanded and quietly walked down the stairs again. I slid down in the window alcove, doing as I was told. My eyes slowly closed as I rested my head against the glass pane.

**Katie**

Of course George had the map. I should've checked BEFORE we went upstairs but I was too excited to think rationally. I wasn't even entirely sure what I was looking for, acting on a hunch based on a line I'd seen on the map last night. I reached the bottom of the staircase and scoured the sleeping bags for the red-head in question. He lay, ever so gracefully (I laughed) across the sofa by the fire, one leg crawling up the back-rest and his arm flung over the edge inches away from the floor. He snored loudly, mimicking a tractor, not that he knew what that was. I grabbed his jacket that he'd chucked on the floor and pulled the thick piece of parchment out of his inside pocket and scowling at his lack of protection over such a valuable object. I returned to find Fred waiting by the alcove, fast asleep. Kneeling down next to him, I shook his shoulder gently.  
"Fred. Wake up." He didn't stir. I rolled my eyes and spent the next 5 minutes trying to get him to wake up. "Oh, for goodness sakes!" I muttered when he hadn't woken up yet. Sighing, I resorted to a method that I hope would work and that I would never have to repeat. I kissed, full on the mouth, holding his face between my hands.

**Fred**

I suddenly jerked awake to find my head restricted and someone's lips on mine. Remembering the softness of the lips that I'd kissed a few months ago, I wrapped my arms around Katie's waist and pulled her closer. She pulled away quickly and muttered, in that adorable embarrassed voice, "Well you're awake now. I think I'll use a more conventional method next time."  
I smirked, "By all means, go for the unconventional." She hit my shoulder playfully and got up. I followed her and smiled as she opened the map.  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." _Why did it sound so much better when she said it?  
_She ran her finger along the paper until she tapped the place she was looking for. She walked to the alcove where she'd just come from and slipped down the gap between the window and the stairs. She disappeared for a couple of seconds and then reappeared, grabbed my hand and I followed. We plunged into darkness and I gripped Katie's hand tighter.  
"Fred, you absolute wimp. Lumos." She giggled and lit up the passage, revealing a long line of candle stands, which she lit with a graceful flourish of her wand. "Can I have my hand back?"  
I let go, holding my hand up in surrender. There was silence for a few minutes as we walked down the passageway. "Katie? Where are we?"  
She turned around, grinning, "Well, you know how you and George supposedly found all the secret passages in Hogwarts? I think you missed one!"  
"Yo… What?" I stumbled.  
"So Mr Chief Purveyor of Mischief, why don't you stick that in your mental microwave and see if it goes 'Ping'!" I frowned.  
"Katie? What's a microwave?"  
She giggled, "It's a muggle… oven thing… and it sort of… rotates… and cooks stuff… using electricity."  
"Riiight! So what am I sticking in the microwave?" I smiled  
"Oh never mind!" She snapped and turned a corner. We plunged into silence again. I walked closer to her, trying to break the barrier that stopped me and her from being together. She stopped suddenly and turned to face me. "Fred" she started, looking down as she blushed, "Can we not tell George about this passage way?" Slowly, she looked back up at me, her face set in that angelic smile. I rushed forward and pressed her against the wall, her hands clenched at my shirt. I tilted my head slightly and closed the distance between us. My lips hovered over hers, waiting for her to respond. She breathed and rested her soft hand on my cheek, "Fred". She had the same tone of voice that I dreaded. I pulled away, but she held my face between her hands.  
"Fred, look. I like you. You have no idea. But I'm not ready for a relationship. At least, I don't think I am. You know what. I am ready for a relationship. But I don't want one."  
This girl was so confusing. And she was still holding my face inches away from hers. "Katie? I really don't get you." She sighed.  
"I'm sorry. I don't get me either." She sank down against the wall, her face crumbling.  
"Oh God! Katie. Why do I always upset you?" I sat down in front of her, gripping her hands. She looked up at me. Those damn eyes!  
"You don't. I'm the one who upsets me." She sighed, "I'm sorry. I always seem to crumble when we spend time together." I smiled at the girl in front of me.  
"Maybe it's the effect that my good looks and charm has on you" I suggested. She laughed and we sat in silence for a few minutes. Then I stood up, "Right! This is going to be our secret passageway, whether we're together or not!" She smiled as I helped her up and pulled her into a hug.  
"I love you, Katie." I whispered softly into her hair.  
"What did you say?" She replied, breaking the embrace. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. I checked my watch.  
"C'mon! Let's find out where the passageway comes out and then get you something to eat." I'd noticed the night before that she hadn't eaten anything and I was starting to worry about her.  
"You know that I'm not a morning food person." She glared. "And I think I have a vague idea as to where this ends."

**Katie**

I pushed open the door at the end of the corridor and stepped out, as I'd expected, in a broomstick cupboard. Fred followed me out and shut the door behind us, blocking out our light source. I tried the cupboard door handle, which didn't budge. "You've got to be kidding." I muttered. Fred laughed. "Katie? Are you a witch or not?" I grabbed my wand and unlocked the door. He laughed again as I tumbled out into the Charms corridor. "Shut up." I said and nudged him. I grabbed his arm to check the time. We'd been in that passageway for 2 hours and I could hear his stomach rumbling loudly. I tagged him and he chased me down the corridor until we turned the corner and he grabbed me and pushed me into a corner, flattening himself against me. "What!" I muttered but he put his finger to my lips. Flitwick and McGonagall walked past, talking loudly.

"Shall we tell the students? About Colin?" McGonagall said. "Or should we not cause panic?"  
"Colin?" I muttered. "Creevey" Fred replied. We waited until they'd turned the corner and quickly walked to the kitchens.  
"So basically, there's been another attack and the alleged Chamber of Secrets is actually open and no longer alleged." I stated, matter of factly.  
"Yeah." He replied, unhelpfully.  
I rolled my eyes, "And I suppose I'm going to be the one to tell Ginny?" He gave me a confused look. "After all, she was really good friends with him."  
He shook his head. "Well, I'm not going to do it."  
Typical. I was handed a cup of coffee and Fred grabbed a few slices of toast. "Fred. This whole Chamber of Secrets stuff is really creepy."  
He turned to me, "I know."

**Fred**

We ran into Ron and Hermione on the way back to the Common Room.  
"Have you heard?" Ron asked. Hermione hit his arm.  
"About Colin? Yeah. We heard McGonagall and Flitwick talking a few minutes ago." I replied.  
Katie was talking in low voices to Hermione and Ron and I strained to hear what was being said.  
"Hermione, have you any idea how dangerous that… Fred, stop eavesdropping!"  
I folded my arms, feigning what I thought was an innocent expression. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Shut up and keep walking!" She commanded, and followed me, yelling over her shoulder, "Be careful!" We arrived in an empty common room, assuming everyone was at breakfast still blissfully unaware of the fate of Colin Creevey. Ginny came down the stairs looking cheery and Katie shot me a death glare. 'Sorry!' I mouthed as she started comforting a sobbing Ginny.

**Katie**

Telling Ginny was one of the hardest things. However, it evidently had to be me who broke the news to her, Fred would've been insensitive. I felt helpless as she curled up into a ball and snuggled into my side, sobbing.  
"I don't feel too good, Katie." she mumbled, as the colour drained from her face.  
I paused a moment, "Well, you've just had some terrible news, sweetie. Of course you don't feel good." She looked up at me with those huge brown eyes that the Weasleys shared and whimpered.  
"Why Colin? It's not fair."  
I stuck my arm around her, "I know, Ginny. I know"

* * *

**AN. We're almost there. I've reloaded all of my chapters and am nearly finished with Chapter 11. I am on Ski break at the moment, so maybe we'll get a lot done this week and I'll finish CoS... Wishful thinking. Anyway, please R&R.**


	11. The Aftermath

**You Made a Rebel of a Careless Man's Careful Daughter**

Katie Wood is 13 when her letter arrives. How does Hogwarts cope with a girl who is smarter than Hermione Granger, more competitive than Oliver Wood and determined to become the Minister for Magic? Rated T because I'm paranoid and a bit mouthy. _OC/Fred_

* * *

**AN. New chapter, enjoy!**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter 11 - The Aftermath**

**Katie**

Within a few weeks everyone in the school knew about Colin and a widespread panic ensued. A black market of amulets and talismans sprang up immediately, fuelled mainly by the twins and Lee. I found it fascinating how superstitious and easily influenced the wizarding world was. Fred and George were making an absolute fortune by convincing terrified first years that a foul smelling purple crystal would prevent attack. The general understanding was that the Heir of Slytherin was out to cleanse the school of Muggle borns but this did not stop purebloods from investing in piles of protective devices. Ginny was absolutely devastated and was reduced to tears when Fred and George tried to cheer her up. As I pointed out to them, jumping out at her covered in fur and boils, whilst the school was paranoid about being attacked was not the smartest of ideas. They only stopped when Percy stormed up to them one evening.  
"You two are completely out of line", he fumed, "If you don't stop terrorising Ginny, I will…"  
George scoffed, "What are you gonna do, Perce? Stick us in detention?"  
Percy puffed out his chest, "No, I'll write to mother! Ginny is having nightmares as it is and you are not helping the situation."  
"Stupid, pompous, interfering…" George muttered under his breath.  
I interrupted, "George, he has a point. Have neither of you noticed that the school is in panic and your little sister spends most nights with me?" I ignored their blank faces. "She's terrified that one of you will be next and…"  
Fred looked shocked, "Ok. OK! We'll stop. We didn't realise we were causing her so much grief." After that, they left cheering up to me and a mug of cocoa. The truth was that every night Ginny walked into my dormitory in tears after a nightmare. Since Colin's attack I hadn't had a single decent night's sleep because after crawling in with me, Ginny would wake up screaming 3 or 4 times a night. The girls had taken to casting muffling spells around my four-poster at night, because a cranky Angelina is a scary occurrence.

Meanwhile, Lockhart was dramatically telling his tales of how he'd battled hundred of beasts like this and he knew exactly what lay in the Chamber of Secrets. However, when asked, he'd tell us not to worry _"our pretty little heads"_ and quickly change the topic. Sick of his egotism, I spent his lessons trying to make sense of my emotions. After our encounter in the passageway, Fred had taken over my mind. I found myself struggling to focus on important things, like lessons, instead wondering what on earth I was feeling. Since we were little, the twins and I had always been friends and secretly, I'd always liked Fred more than George, because he was more sensitive and because of _that_ day. While Lockhart acted out one of his many boring and repetitive victories, I allowed myself to travel back to the summer that the twin's letters arrived. Those carefree days of girly dresses and the twin's tree house seemed so long ago. I would give anything to go back to those days where I could look at Fred and not feel like my heart was about to thump out of my chest. Or hug George and not feeling like I was betraying Fred. Or talk to any guy and not feel like a heartless bitch. Those days when we would sit up in the tree house and talk for hours, when it was okay to pretend that we would get married. I was brought back to earth, or rather to hell, when Angelina nudged me. Lockhart had finished his re-enactments and was letting us leave early. I hurriedly swept my stuff into my bag and followed her out. She linked her arm with mine, "Why were you so distracted in there?"  
I shook my head, "I was just reminiscing. No biggie"  
"If you're sure?"  
We walked into the Common room, where there was a huge crowd gathered around the notice board. Angie pushed her way towards the front where we were joined by the twins and Lee. "They're starting a duelling club!" She said excitedly.  
"You reckon it might be useful?" asked Fred, suddenly very serious.  
I rolled my eyes, "Of course not! It'll be Lockhart making a song and dance out of everything." A group of First Years glared at me. "Oh grow up" I snapped at them, extracting myself from the crowd and walking over to the nearest armchair.  
"C'mon Katie." Whined Lee, "It'll be fun."  
George chimed in, "Besides, I heard that Flitwick was a duelling champion in his day. Maybe it'll be him"

Ten minutes later, they'd managed to persuade me to come along, bribing me by promising to leave me to read for the rest of the weekend. When the time came, I followed them down to the Great Hall, muttering under my breath.

**Fred**

Katie had a point. Lockhart was an idiot and this duelling club was probably run by him. For some reason, it seemed like a good idea to go to this thing, waste of time or not. We joined the mass migration to the Great Hall, where the house tables has already vanished. Katie moved through the crowd, and I found myself entranced by the way she seemed to glide. She was so graceful and poised. George hit my shoulder, "Dude. You're staring at Katie again." I shook myself, forcing myself to look away. Katie looked back at George and I and rolled her eyes as Angelina and the girls forced their way to the front. As we reached the stage, Lockhart flounced on, swishing his robes.  
"Gather round. Can you all see me?" The girls all moved closer to the stage. "Can you all hear me? Excellent!" He started pacing up and down the stage, performing his next scripted piece. I tuned out, until Snape walked onto the stage. He looked murderous. I whispered to George and Katie, "Wouldn't it be brilliant if they just finished each other off?"  
George laughed and Katie smiled, fighting back a giggle. After a hilarious demonstration, in which Lockhart went flying and we all burst into silent peals of laughter. "Do you think he's alright?" said Hermione, dancing about to get a better look.  
"Who cares?" Ron and George said. Lockhart and Snape continued to glare at one another as they paired us off. Lockhart got to Katie first and looked around. "Ah, Mr Weasley, how about you partner Miss Wood." Lee and George had already been paired and Katie looked back at me grinning. As we faced one another and bowed, she winked at me and whispered, "Don't think I'm going easy on you Weasley."  
She whipped around and her hair flew with her. Lockhart counted down to three and Katie flicked her wand, sending my wand flying. She caught it, grinning and strutted over to me. I shook my head in disbelief as she handed it back to me, "Did you just do a non-verbal spell?"  
"Um… I guess so," she blushed slightly. "Please don't mention it."  
I nodded, wondering how far ahead she was. We turned back to the stage where Harry and Malfoy were still throwing spells at each other. There a blast and a scream and a snake flew out of Malfoy's wand towards Harry. We all backed away, but Katie took a step forward.

**Katie**

Lockhart flourished his wand and the snake flew 10 feet in the air, coiling and hissing, and then fell back to the floor. It slithered angrily towards a Second Year Hufflepuff and poised, ready to strike. I lifted my wand but a rasping noise came from Harry's throat. He hissed at the snake, which backed away from the terrified boy. Snape waved his wand, voice trembling and the snake disappeared.  
Ron and Hermione ran up on to the stage and dragged Harry off, while the school stared and muttered.  
Fred walked up to me and put his hand on my arm, which was still raised and shaking. "Harry's a…"

I turned to him, "Shh, not here."

The school started walking out of the Great Hall, in a state of shock. Fred, George and I went down to the kitchen; I needed coffee. "Why is it such a big deal? Harry can talk to snakes. I'm sure loads of people can do it." George sat down at the table with an éclair. I sipped my coffee and glared.  
"No they can't George! It's not a very common gift. This is not good."  
Fred sat down next to me, "Why not?"  
"Because Salazar Slytherin was a Parslemouth too. Now everyone is going to think that Harry is his grandson or something. And that doesn't help his heir of Slytherin defence."  
They stared at me in stunned silence.

**AN. Sorry, this chapter is a bit of a let-down. It's mostly moving time along, so that we can get to the important bits. But hope that you enjoy it…**

**Please R&R**


	12. Chapter 12  In Front of the Fireplace

**You Made a Rebel of a Careless Man's Careful Daughter**

Katie Wood is 14 when her letter arrives. How does Hogwarts cope with a girl who is smarter than Hermione Granger, more competitive than Oliver Wood and determined to become the Minister for Magic? Rated T because I'm paranoid and a bit mouthy. _OC/Fred_

* * *

**Chapter 12 –In Front of the Fireplace**

_**Katie**_

I practically stormed down the stairs to the Common Room, where Oliver was sitting alone. Throwing the recent letter from our parents at him, I paced back and forth while he read it. "Katie? Why are you…" he asked tentatively.  
"Six hours!" I exclaimed, "I spent SIX HOURS deciding if I wanted to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas or not. Could they not have sent this letter six hours earlier?" I threw my hands up, exasperated.

Oliver scoffed, then completely collapsed in fits of laughter. I stared at him in disbelief. "What?"  
"I'm sorry." He said through his laughter. "Katie, they're going to Switzerland. It's not the end of the world." I stopped pacing and glared at him. "Come here."  
I sat down and he put his arm around me, pulling me into his side, "Is this about Weasley?"  
My eyes widened in horror, "How did you…" He chuckled again.  
"Katie, I know everything." He gave my shoulder a squeeze, "Don't think I haven't noticed how he stares at you with puppy dog eyes and how you blush every time he walks into a room?"  
"I do not blush when…" Fred walked in from class at that precise moment and I felt my cheeks burn. Oliver gave me a knowing look. I picked up the nearest cushion and threw it at him. "Shut up."  
"Katie. This is ridiculous." Oliver smiled at me, "Go out with the guy for goodness sakes!"

I stuck my hand over his mouth, "Oliver! Time and a place!"  
"Why not, Katie?" he asked, with a serious expression on his face. I wrapped my arms around myself and shrugged, "I don't know… I just…"  
He dug his hand into my side, forcing me to stand up. "Go talk to him." He shoved me forward and I glared back at him as I walked towards Fred, my heart speeding up as I did. Fred was sitting alone, but the common room was starting to fill up. I took a deep breath, trying to ignore the thumping in my ears and sat down next to him. "Hey…" I smiled, silenced as he looked up at me. I stared dumb-founded at the red-haired in front of me, trying to formulate words. "Um…" I mumbled, and then shook my head to dismiss the thought. Fred reached for my hand and was about to say something when we heard screams from outside. "… NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE!"  
A rush of dread spread over me, "Oh no…" I whispered. He grabbed my hand and we rushed out into the corridor, where people were running around screaming. I rushed through the crowds until I found Harry staring in horror at someone on the ground. It was the Hufflepuff kid from the Duelling club, and Nearly Headless Nick. I tried to push through the crowd to reach him but Fred caught up to me and grabbed my hand again.  
"Katie, there's nothing you can do." He said severely, as I struggled against his grip. Before I could protest, Professor McGonagall showed up and the crowds of screaming students were dispersed. I watched as McGonagall marched Harry off to Dumbledore. "Poor Harry," I whispered sadly

_**Fred**_

After the double attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, there was a mad panic that swept the school. Those who had initially signed up to remain at Hogwarts for Christmas ran to book seats on the train and one evening, I watched Oliver and Katie in deep conversation about whether they should go home or not. Katie was incredible unnerved by the attacks and spent a lot of her time in the library with Hermione, researching the chamber. The evening that Oliver persuaded her to stay for Christmas, he came up to talk to me. "Hey, Weasley. I need to talk to you about Katie." We looked over to the window seat where she was sitting, her knees in her chest and staring blankly out into the darkness. He sighed, "I'm worried about her."  
"That makes two of us." I replied, unable to drag my eyes away from the fragile and beautiful girl who was sitting a few metres away.  
"Exactly," he said, "which is why I need your help." I looked at him, interested, "Go on."  
He folded his arms and glared, "Well, as much as I disapprove, I know what you feel about my sister and I know that she feels exactly the same." I blinked back my disbelief. "I can't believe I'm asking you this… Fred, will you ask her out?"

My jaw hit the floor, "Hold on, you're giving me permission to date Katie?" I thought back to a few months ago where the exact same brother had be up against a wall and was threatening me.

_-"Go take a long walk off a short pier, Wood" I glared at her brother. Katie laughed, a twinkling beautiful sound and walked between us, glaring at one another. She hit us both round the head and walked down the stairs smiling. I smiled after her, my heart racing. Suddenly, I was slammed against the wall with Oliver breathing angrily in my face, his wand at my neck. "Let me break it down for you, Weasley: you dare touch my sister again and I swear to Merlin that I will smash your face in." He grabbed the front of my robes for good measure. "Got it?" I nodded, like the pathetic wimp that I was. Why wasn't I fighting for the beautiful girl that I was in love with? For one, Oliver was bloody terrifying when he was angry. Secondly, I was terrified that I would hurt her. She was so fragile, so innocent and so beautiful….-_

I shook my head to erase the memory, and then looked at Oliver seriously. "Are you sure that this is a good idea Oliver? She's already turned me down, twice." I winced as the reality hit me.  
Wood stifled a laugh, "That was a few months ago Weasley. She may have changed her mind by now. She's not the lost new girl anymore."

I folded my arms, "No, she's the lost and terrified clever girl now."  
"This is precisely why she needs you to comfort her." He glanced back over his shoulder at her. "Please Fred. It hurts me to see her like this" I nodded and began formulating the conversation in my head.

**_Katie_**

When I looked up from the chapter of Hogwarts: a History, the common room was empty apart from someone sleeping on the sofa by the fireplace. I couldn't tell who it was and the clock chimed somewhere as I got up. It was past midnight. I walked over to the sleeping figure and was surprised to see Fred still in the common room. Sitting down as softly as I could, I watched him for a few minutes, smiling at how peaceful he looked. As I looked closer, I noticed how worried his expression was, how his fists were clenched tensely at his sides and how uncomfortable his sleeping position was. I knelt on the floor next to him, sweeping the hair that had flopped over his eyes out of the way and placing a hand gently on his arm. "Fred." I said quietly, waiting until his eyes opened, "Hey, what are you still doing down here?"  
He mumbled groggily, "I was waiting for you."  
I frowned, "I've been here all evening. What do you…?" I stopped, as he touched my cheek tenderly. "Fred…" I whispered. He sat up and took my hands in his, leading me onto the sofa next to him. His hands moved up my arms, wrapping themselves around my waist as he moved closer. Almost through instinct, I ran my shaking hand up his chest, which was perfectly chiselled where it came to rest on his cheek. I smiled lightly as we stared at one another for a moment, before closing the gap. Fireworks shot up behind my eyes, annoying little birds buzzed around my head and I let my emotions take over. A few minutes passed as he kissed me in a way that should be illegal. My hands wove themselves into Fred's hair but he pulled away and held my face a few inches away from his.  
"I'm sorry." He muttered, sweeping away a tear that I didn't know had fallen.  
I touched my cheek, surprised to find it wet with tears.  
"It's too soon isn't it?" He sighed, "I'm sorry Katie." He kissed my forehead as he got up. His hand lingered on my shoulder, and I put my hand on top of his to stop him from leaving. "Fred. Don't go." I whispered. Standing up, I took both of his hands, but he slipped out of my grasp. "I… Fred…" I stumbled.  
"Shh…" He said, tucking a piece of hair behind my hair. "We'll work something out." His hand lifted my chin, "I promise."  
He sat with me for a few minutes and once he went up to bed, I stared sadly into the fire. _Stupid emotions._

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry... anther almost. Don't hate me. The time will come. Now if you are a little confused please read the previous chapter, as I did a bit of admin and it may have got lost in the post. The bit in italics is a flashback from 'Almost'. I really dont know what to do with Fred and Katie until they get together but that won't be for a little while longer. Please please please be patient. I must also confess that I have been jumping ahead and writing chapters that I won't use for 3 or 4 more books, namely Deathly Hallow... and the Final Battle. And I will say no more.**

**Please Review.**

**~ CARLEY IDONEA xx**


	13. Chapter 13  Solutions

**You Made a Rebel of a Careless Man's Careful Daughter **

** Chapter 13 - Solutions  
**

* * *

**Fred**

I woke up early. Yes, I was shocked too. Fred Weasley was out of bed before 7am, on a Saturday morning no less. I had been tossing and turning all night and came to the conclusion that I wasn't going to find a solution in my dormitory, where my brother and Lee have a tendency to snore like crazy. In this instance, Katie would use the expression "snored like a tractor", whatever that is. For the first time in my life, I didn't have the faintest idea about what I ought to do and it scared me. I had all these confusing and intense feelings for the most beautiful girl and I knew that she wasn't ready. At the young age of 14, I knew that this was the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, so surely 14 is too early to start anything serious. Katie was fragile, insecure and so very worried. Waiting for her letter had broken her lovely, bubbly and carefree demeanour and replaced it with a hard outer shell in which she hid her true and deepest emotions. There had to be a solution to both of our problems; there had to be a way for us to be together. Or was this the universe giving me a kick up the backside? I contemplated this as I walked downstairs, but as I neared the Common Room and heard the excited voices of first years, I decided that I really didn't want to hang around people. I took a slight detour and ended up in the passageway under the girl's dormitory. I walked for a few minutes before sitting down against one of the walls. I succumbed to my thoughts.

**Katie**

I lay awake for hours, staring at the canopy above me and thinking about the events of the last 3 months. Why did everything have to be so _screwed up_? I liked Fred enough to say that it would be great if we could and every time his lips touched mine, I felt a spark that could set Hogwarts on fire. We had a connection, like we were meant to be, but for some reason the odds were working against us. I sat up sharply and hit my head with my hand. _"Idiot". _I swung out of bed and ran out of the dormitory towards the boy's staircase. I slowed down as I crept into the boy's dormitory. I walked up to bed and peered round the curtain. "Fred?" The bed was empty and I tip-toed to George's bedside, intent on waking him for the map. My gaze fell upon a stack of parchment on his bedside table. I grabbed it quickly and opened it, whispering. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I located Fred's dot in seconds. "Mischief managed."

I ran back down the stairs and slipped down the side of the girl's staircase. I lit the tip of my wand and walked quickly through the secret corridor. I turned a corner and almost tripped over Fred. He sat on the floor with his head in his hands. He hadn't noticed me there and I watched him for a second. He looked so broken and I felt terrible. When I couldn't take it anymore, I slid down next to him. My hand slid into his, and he smiled at me, sadly. "_Fred_. We grew up together. You are my best friend. That's why we just can't make it work. Don't get me wrong, I do have feelings for you. I think it's just the wrong time for us." He brought my hand to his lips. "I know." He whispered. "I've been sitting here for 2 hours now. We could be amazing, but…" he paused. "We need some time." I nodded and he wrapped his arm around me, as I leant my head on his shoulder. "So now what?" he whispered, stroking my hair. "Do we pretend that nothing happened?"

I took his face between my hands, so that he could look me in the eye. "No, listen to me. Don't you ever forget about the last 3 months; they've been too amazing to forget. We're going to be friends; you, me and George. Back to how it was when we were little, my extra special brothers." He smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

**Hi there everyone! I'm back; I hope anyway. It's the summer holidays so I will have loads of time to write stuff. It may take me a couple of chapters to work out where I was going with this, so apologies in advance. Also, sorry for this EXTREMELY short chapter. It's been sitting on my computer for decades, so I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks for sticking with me; I know that I am REALLY bad at this whole frequent thing. Please review and favourite and set up alerts and whatever else.**

**All my love**

**Carley Idonea**

xxx


End file.
